Disney In The House: World Animals
Disney In The House: World Animals is a 2019 American live-action/animated safari fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to ''Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp'', the eighth and final installment in the studio's classic Disney In The House film series, and the final film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios, the film was directed by Jeffrey Katzenberg in his feature directorial debut and produced by former Disney CEO Bob Iger from a screenplay penned by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone; the three also conceived the story. In the film's ensemble cast, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings of her child voice), Ed O'Neill, Frank Welker, Michael J. Fox, and Owen Laramore reprise their previous character roles, alongside newcomers Fran Drescher, Will Arnett, Annaleigh Ashford, T.J. Miller, Sterling K. Brown, and Rihanna playing new characters. In the film, Vanellope von Scwheetz, Judy Hopps, Beth Pierce, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence Pierce must unite wild animals in harmony to against Spide, an evil spider monkey queen who intends to let her tribe reign supreme. The film premiered at Disney's Animal Kingdom on December 20, 2019, and was theatrically released in the United States. The film received mixed reviews from critics and grossed just $203 million worldwide against its $201 million budget, becoming a box office bomb and resulting in the closure of Walt Disney Wonder Studios. A theatrical reboot franchise was acquired by Owen Laramore Entertainment shorty afterward, starting with a 2020 theatrical reboot film. Plot Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Beth Pierce, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence Pierce are a happy family, doing things together, such as fishing, reading books, watching movies, playing games in the park, and bowling. One night, they see a comet coming. Vanellope intercepts the comet, which is destroyed, only to reveal a spider monkey queen named Spide, who intends to destroy the Three Habitats to let her fellow Spider Monkeys reign supreme. Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence head to Earth and board on course for the three Habitats; Savanna, Rain Forest & Tropics, and Polar Regions. A sudden storm hits. Vanellope tries to steer the ship, but the rapids crash the boat and carry Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence away in crates. Vanellope's crate crashes onto an island. After being troubled by a nightmare, Vanellope reunites with her friends there. but has no idea who they will ever find the Savanna. Two crabs interrupt their thoughts and explain that they are already on the Savanna beach, much to their shock. There, they find zebras, condors, hippos, gazelles, rhinos, and meerkats. Lion and Elephant are looking for their herd of antelope. Vanellope makes a deal with them to take them to the boat when the herd is found. Iggy follows the scent of antelope, only for a African python to attack. Lion fights off the python to protect the herd, while Vanellope shoots the snake with her color gun. Lion tells Vanellope that there is no law saying the past can happen again in the future. In the Rain Forest and Tropics, Vanellope and the gang collect Monkey and Parrot and see a shocking evidence; Monkey's couch has been ripped to shreds. They collect Jaguar and ask her about the evidence. She explains that Spide was banished after she schemed to make her neighbor go savage by manipulating the other Spide Monkeys. It is proven real when they are attacked by a male jaguar and narrowly escape. After reaching the Polar Regions and evading capture by two killer whales, Beth gets cold, and they bring her to a place where they warm her up with a fire, drawing the attention of Polar Bear and Seal. Penguin has been on the boat the whole time. Spide kidnaps everyone and traps them in her lair so she can terminate them as revenge for her banishment. Vanellope frees herself, grabs a pack, falls off the edge, cuts the termination wire, and makes a smooth landing. Beth assumes Vanellope died, but is given the signal that she survived the fall. Beth tries to find Vanellope but is intercepted by Spide. Lawrence sets his sister free and taunts Spide until she gets mad. Iggy takes advantage of this and gives Spide's lightning blaster to Hank, who gives it to Vanellope in return. Vanellope lashes out at Spide and makes a zap with the lightning blaster, killing the spider monkey queen with only her crown and trident left. This in turn causes the spell on the other Spider Monkeys to be broken. Vanellope and Beth embrace, and the Spider Monkeys praise Vanellope for saving them from Spide's control, ultimately restoring peace to the Three Habitats. Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, and Lawrence head home, and spend quality time together on their new couch with room for them all. In a voice-over, Beth says, "Every story has an end, but in life, every ending is just a new beginning". Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz, a resident of Disneyville. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a resident of Disneyville and Vanellope's best friend. * Dakota Fanning as Beth Pierce, a resident of Disneyville and Lawrence's younger sister. * Ed O'Neill as Hank, Disneyville's greatest septopus. * Frank Welker as Iggy, Vanellope's pet iguana. * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc, the news messenger of Disneyville. * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce, the mayor of Disneyville. * Fran Drescher as Spide, an evil Spider Monkey queen. * Sterling K. Brown as Elephant * T.J. Miller as Giraffe * Will Arnett as Lion * Annaleigh Ashford as Jaguar * Rupert Grint as Monkey * Drew Van Acker as Parrot * Clive Owen as Penguin * Rihanna as Seal * Julia Roberts as Polar Bear * John DiMaggio as Spide's lawyer * Jessica Bennington as Spider Monkey Computer * Andy Dick as Male Crab * Katherine Heigl as Female Crab * Gary Krisel as Python * Jim Hanks as Woody * Gary Owen as buzz * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Alison Pill as Anna * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf * Jason Acuna as Nick * Bill Camp as Ralph Box office The film grossed $100 million in the United States and Canada, and $103 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $203 million, making it a box office bomb, which resulted in Walt Disney Wonder Studios' closure. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds of 61% approval rating. The website's consensus reads, "Disney In The House: World Animals may not live up to any of its predecessors, but it's still a laugh-out-loud comedy". On Metacritc, the film has a score of 60 out of 100 based on 32 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Blige Ebiri of Vulture praised the film as an "ultimate safari event of the holidays". Ann Hornaday of The Washington Post gave the film a mixed review, saying, "It may be too inconsistent to be a box-office success, but it is sill one of the best films in Walt Disney Wonder Studios' years". Antonio Quirke of London Evening Standard praised the production values, humor, and Arnett's performance of Lion. Accolades